One Girl's Secrets
by Blu-pagewalker
Summary: Noe is one of four Sharingan users left alive in the world.  Will she be able to accept the Uchiha blood in her veins?  Will she learn to completely trust Kakashi with the rest of her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here goes nothing. First fanfic so I'll wait to see if my fragile ego can take the suspense...**

**Mainly Kakashi x OC story with a little Asuma thrown in for spice (I'm kind of a sucker for Asuma, anyway)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except one character and a really fancy laptop)**

*****There are some pretty graphic scenes right off the bat so if you're not down please don't read. It's rated 'M' for that reason and I've got a pretty dirty mouth, too. It's hard writing smut and I giggled the entire way through it*****

**It's pretty long so far. Expect more smex and graphic violence as the story continues.**

* * *

><p>He looked out into the meadow at the jonin lounging in the warm autumn sun. A lazy smile spread across his masked face as he allowed his mind wander back to when first met her. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, but time had turned it into one of his fondest memories.<p>

**~xxXXxx~**

The three of them stared at the large set of deep blue-eyes that peered back at them from behind their sensei's legs. "Guys, this is my little sister, Noe. She's going to be going on missions with us from here on out", Minato said.

"What? Didn't the academy session just start? She's what, six years old? She is only going to be a burden on the team". Kakashi protested hotly, barely hiding his disgust about the thought of becoming a babysitter for that little kid.

Noe narrowed her eyes slightly at the masked ninja standing before her and looked up at her older brother. "He's a jerk." She stated flatly. "I don't want to be on a team with him."

This statement made Rin and Obita snort with laughter behind Kakashi. He turned and glared at his teammates. "Shouldn't you two be protesting also?" He thought angrily. "What it means," he continued, "is that the three of us are going to have to worry about her instead of focusing on the mission."

"Actually, Noe is a genin already Kakashi", Minato said patiently. "She tested out of the academy yesterday. She got bored after a week and began causing trouble. I thought it would be easier for her to graduate early and get some real experience before she becomes a chunin."

The three young ninjas continued to stare at the shy six-year old that still hid behind her brother's legs. Noe gave a triumphant smile to Kakashi and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Again, Rin and Obito snorted with laughter as Kakashi blushed with anger.

Minato sighed. He knew that he would need to prove to Kakashi that Noe was a capable ninja even if she was still a little girl. He looked down at his beloved sister and asked, "Want to show him what you can do 'NO'?" The girl grinned up at her near mirror image and nodded. If anything she wanted to prove that she was better than Kakashi at all cost.

**~xxXXxx~**

He still didn't believe how they had gotten to this moment. He really needed his sensei now and he was certain that she needed her brother more than anyone else. "How am I supposed to help her? What can I possibly do for her?" These thoughts had been running through his mind on a loop for the month they had been together living and training on the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. There had been only one time in the fourteen years that he had known her that she had needed him. And, the memory of the night still haunted them both.

"**That night"**

It had been a particularly strenuous evening for a Wednesday. I had just returned from a mission with Kakashi and hadn't seen Asuma for almost three weeks. The de-briefing had been difficult. I swear Ibiki had become more sadistic and I was his guinea pig that night. I walked back to my flat in a daze and literally slid into a hot lavender bubble bath. I found him sitting on my couch as I came out of the bathroom after cleaning three weeks of grime off of my body.

"You still absolutely let your guard down when you're at home, don't you?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as he spoke. "What the hell, Asuma!" I managed to yell as I threw the nearest object I could find at him. "Did you come through the window this time?"

Asuma caught the missile and casually tossed it aside. He smiled and motioned for me to come to him. I narrowed my eyes and cautiously approached this dark, beautiful man and stood before him. He smelled of cigarettes and sake and his legs were stretched in front of him long and relaxed, I sighed as I took his hands and sat facing him on his lap. His smile was wide and sleepy, but his eyes had a completely different idea of what was about to happen. He unwrapped my towel from under my arms and pulled it away from me. I tried to avoid his eyes as the heat rose in my cheeks and traveled to my breasts, I sat straddling him completely naked and vulnerable while he was entirely dressed. His eyes took in every part of me as his large hands traced and caressed every part of my body. "So beautiful, so pink", his voice was deep and husky as his thumbs circled my now erect nipples. I was getting more and more aroused, but had promised myself that I would not make to first move. I flinched and inhaled through clenched teeth as his hands found fresh wounds I had received from my latest mission. He looked at me and gently kissed the bruises on my rib cage, I giggled as my whole body throbbed in anticipation. For the last two weeks I had been aching to be touched, I needed him and I was ready to pull him into me to satisfy the hunger that never seemed to go away.

I finally met his gaze as he took my face in his hands and pulled my mouth to his. There was something different about his kiss, it had more desire in it, like he was searching for something. I was just as hungry as he was and kissed him back just has hard. My hands managed to find their way to his skin as they moved up his chest taking his shirt off over his head. I slipped between his legs and knelt in front of him.

"This must be really uncomfortable", I said looking up at him innocently.

"It is", he answered as he started to undo his pants.

I caught his hand and whispered, "Let me". He sighed as I released his erection from the restraints of his pants. I playfully put my index finger on the tip of his penis and pushed down as I slowly drew my tongue from the base to the head and took him all into my mouth. Asuma groaned and moved his hips toward to edge of the couch. He gently took a handful of my hair and through his lips he murmured "slower". I immediately obeyed and continued to suck his cock. After a few minutes I gently teased his head as rolled my tongue around it. I had been with Asuma's long enough to know what he enjoyed and what I needed to do to push him to the edge. My own fingers gently slid in and out of my growing wetness as I continued to tease his hard cock. I was really enjoying myself and was just about to come when he whispered my name.

I looked up at him with his cock in my mouth and he said, "Get on".

He caught my hand and thoughtfully licked my fingers as I lowered myself onto his waiting cock swallowing him completely. I moaned, arched my back and braced my hands on his knees as I began to raise and lower my hips. Asuma watched my face as he held his large knuckle to the sensitive knot of nerves in the center as I continued to rub against it becoming more frantic in my groans and whimpers. He gently squeezed my nipples wanting to cause a distraction but actually making me moan even louder. "Look at me", he said. I slowly opened my eyes and met his and smiled. I loved they way he would look at me whenever he was inside of me this was the closest thing to ecstasy I had ever experienced. As I got closer to climaxing my rhythm increased, Asuma wrapped his arms around my waist, buried his face in my tits, and held me tight so that I couldn't move while I came, but he could feel every muscle in me contract with pleasure around him. I still was not satisfied, I began to whine and beg for him to release me, to let me continue riding him until I came again. He picked me up and slid himself out of me. As I began to protest he turned me around and pushed my head down. I stood there with my ass in the air like a cat in heat still begging for him to fuck me. I know my ears turned pink as I heard him laugh before he thrusted into me. I gasped and moaned at the same time. His pace was almost frenzied. He folded my arms behind my back to restrict my movement as he thrusted harder and harder. As I continued to moan and move against him he reached around between my legs and began to rub that small knot of nerves that always, without fail, sent me over the edge.

"N-no…not there…please…stop" were the only words I could manage to form between my contradicting whimpers of wanting more.

"Why would I stop something that you so obviously enjoy?" He said gruffly into my ear.

"Please", I begged, "It's too much. I'm going to come again."

"Then come. You know you want to". He said as he began to rub faster.

I knew I couldn't hold back, but for some reason I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making my come so easily. I tried to think of something else but I couldn't focus and finally I just gave in. I closed my eyes threw my head back and allowed those sweetly intense feeling wash over me.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up." Asuma laughed smugly in my ear.

"Don't. Fucking. Care."

Asuma laughed out loud at that and gave a final hard thrust before he came inside of me, as we both collapsed on the couch and didn't say word for the rest of the night.

**~xxXXxx~**

I woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache. "Stupid, Ibiki", I thought as I stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. "There is no way that those techniques were protocol".

As I was lifting the glass to my mouth a blinding white heat slammed into my head just behind my eyes. I yelped in pain as my legs went out from under me. Asuma was there in a second.

"Hey. You OK?" he said rushing into the kitchen to find me bleeding on the floor from the broken glass. I was shaking uncontrollably as he bent down to pick me up when I finally looked at him. Asuma jumped back dropping me back onto the floor.

"Noe, what the fuck is up with your eyes? Is that a Sharingan?" He nervously asked. I shook my head. I didn't know what he was talking about. The only thing I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ears urging me to find Itachi Uchiha.

As Asuma disappeared he said, "Stay still, I'll be right back".

The driving force in my head would not allow me to wait so with bloody feet I slid back into the bedroom and pulled on the first clothes I could find. I had to get the Uchiha compound now and I didn't have time to wait for anyone else. I paused and looked over into Kakashi's dark flat. I knew he was watching me and I was hoping at that moment he would read my mind and follow me.

I ran blindly through the streets and over the Uchiha compound walls. The scene that met me has given me nightmares to this day. There were bodies everywhere. I hadn't known that the Uchiha clan was so large. All of these bodies had large slashes down their torsos; some were without heads others their intestines were on the ground next to them. I was terrified.

"This can't be happening", I thought as my eyes filled with tears.

I stumbled from street to street tripping over body after body trying to find Itachi's house. I prayed that he and Sasuke would be safe and vowed that I would hunt down and kill the fiends that did this to their family. As I turned down the final street I stopped cold at the scene I beheld. There stood Itachi facing Sasuke with a bloody katana in his hand. I know I screamed as I started running toward him even though I could no longer hear my own voice. The only thing I could see was Sasuke about to be killed. The moment I ran through Itachi the only thing I felt was an overwhelming despair that confused me. Shouldn't I have felt hatred or wrath? I scooped Sasuke into my arms and wrapped myself around him as turned to face Itachi. If he saw my newly awakened Sharingan he made no indication. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Itachi's cold hand on my cheek and his lips against my ear as they whispered "keep him close, Noe".

The next thing I knew, Kakashi was quietly calling my name gently patting my cheek. I was still in the middle of the street covered in blood amongst the Uchiha dead with an unconscious Sasuke in my arms. I looked up at Kakashi's ANBU mask with my blood-red eyes and begged him not to let anyone take Sasuke away from me. He held my gaze for a moment then silently nodded as I slipped back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2  Aftermath

**Once Again - I OWN NOTHING**

**-No dirty bits this time, have to build the suspense people-**

* * *

><p><em>Wherever I am it's really dark and cold. My breath comes out in ragged puffs of white my lungs are burning and the smell of death is overwhelming. There is a voice, Itachi's voice, in my head urging me to find Sasuke before it's too late. I run but I can't hear Sasuke call out, all I hear are the screams of men, women, and children as they are cut down by an unholy katana. All I can do is run. I run and run, but the scene never changes. There are arms, hands and dis-embodied faces reaching out from blood stained walls and streets desperately trying to grab me to stop me as I run aimlessly down street after street looking for the young Uchiha. I turn down the last street and come face to face with Itachi…<em>

I bolted straight up and found myself in the hospital having a nightmare. Kakashi looked up from his book and tilted his head at me. I was blankly staring at him before I realized something was missing. "Sasuke!" I gasped as I began to look wildly around the room.

"He is in the next room," Kakashi patiently answered me. I didn't even see him move before I was face to face with him at the door.

"Please, Kashi, I need to get to him. I need to watch over him". I whispered into his white vest.

Kakashi took my elbow and lead me back to bed. "He is fine. He's safe. You should be worrying about yourself right now".

I look up at him confused as I allowed him to guide my bruised body back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Me? What do I have to worry about"?

It was Kakashi's turn to look confused. He thoughtfully held me in his gaze as he turned over the idea of how, exactly, he would ask me everything that he needed to ask before he spoke. "Well, there are several things, actually. One, how long have you had a Sharingan? Two, how did you know to go to the Uchiha compound last night? And, three, why didn't Itachi kill you?"

"I have a Sharingan?" I repeated. I was completely taken off guard by this revelation. "I have a Sharingan?" I muttered one more time and burst out laughing. "Don't be stupid. A Sharingan is a Uchiha Bloodline Limit and I am most certainly NOT Uchiha." I managed to say through my near hysteric laughter.

Kakashi sighed has he pushed his hitai-ate away from his left eye and looked straight at me. At first I didn't really get what he was trying to do before the full weight of it hit me. The room fell away and I was held in the tight grip of his Sharingan. I started to panic as overwhelming terror flooded my veins, when a sudden calmness came over me and I countered his attack with my own. He fell to the floor with his hands cradling his head yelling "Noe, enough!"

"I've completely lost my mind." I thought as tears began to fill my eyes when I realized what a Sharingan meant. That up until now my whole life had been a lie. That everyone had lied to me about who I was. A million questions flew through my mind and the anxiety that my family wasn't my family overwhelmed me. The young ANBU ninja shook his head as he stood up and sat on the edge of my bed facing me. He reached up a wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You're still you. Nothing has changed", he said trying to sound reassuring. "You just have another branch on your family tree that makes you an even stronger shinobi now".

I angrily pushed his hand away and rolled out of the bed. "That doesn't make it alright." I nearly screamed. My base instincts were kicking in urging me to flee. My legs burned as I took a step toward the window. I looked down and saw a myriad cuts of varying sizes, some with stitches covering my legs, the floor began to swim in front of my eyes Kakashi was there as I collapsed into his chest. "Did he know? How many of you know?" I managed to say before I allowed the blackness to swallow me again.

I slipped between dream and reality for the next three days. The medical Nins felt that it was for my own good to keep me drugged and calm rather than lucid and psychotic. I had spent so much time in a drug induced stupor that I was barely aware of the few times that I was awake. A moment I do remember is waking up to find Kakashi speaking with another ANBU ninja. "Ahh, so you aren't here as a friend you're here as a guard", I slurred as my heavily intoxicated eyes glared at his masked faced.

"I'm here as both. And, if you choose to rationally talk about your eyes then you wouldn't have to be restrained." He said over me, gently pushing my hair out of face before I passed out again.

"How many days have I been unconscious?" I thought as I carefully opened my right eye and looked around the room. To my surprise Jiraiya was sitting next to my bed quietly talking with Kakashi. He slowly turned his head to me and said, "Good morning, Sweetheart. I guess it's time I told you a little secret."

If I hadn't been tied to the bed I would have flew straight for that pervy-old man's face. I'm sure that my language at that point was some of the most colorful he had ever heard me use. He laughed his pervy laugh and placed a large hand on my head. "Easy Tiger, you'll rip your stitches again", he chuckled.

He leaned over and started to undo the restraints on my arms and legs. "Umm, should you really do that?" Kakashi asked nervously. Jiraiya waved him off and continued to work at my bindings. Once free I lunged at Jiraiya with a growl, he skillfully caught my arms twisted me around and had me pinned in his lap sitting on the floor.

"I have trained her long enough to know how she reacts to something she can't understand. Even as an adult she will still lash out like a little kid." Jiraiya explained as if I wasn't in the room. "When she is this upset she only uses physical attacks and you just need to be bigger and stronger than she is and it all works out."

I sat in stubborn silence in the big man's lap and gave Kakashi the dirtiest look I could. But, honestly, it felt good to be held by someone whom I had known most of my life. I was scared and really wanted to be near someone I considered family. I finally relaxed against Jiraiya and asked, "How long have I actually had a Sharingan?"

"Hmm, well, you first used it when you were about eight". Jiraiya said holding me in his arms. "But, you must understand you don't have 'just a Sharingan' yours awoke as a full Mangekyo Sharingan. I guess I had pissed you off when we were training and found myself in the middle of a very impressive Tsukuyomi." He laughed, but since I was still pressed against his chest I could feel the shudder run through him and I knew that he had been terrified. "The only way I could get out of it was to knock you out". He continued as he squeezed me a little tighter. "After that, you seemed to be able to master any jutsu I could throw at you. It was remarkable, not even the Fourth could learn as fast as you did."

All the air was forced out of Kakashi's lungs. He stared, round eyed at me and whispered "An Eternal Mangekyo, no way. Why didn't the Uchiha's claim her then?" He asked still staring at me like I suddenly had turned green and grown horns and a tail. I hated the implications of his statement and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Honestly, I was chilled to the bone at the thought that I could have been raised in that pit of vipers.

Jiraiya loosened his grip as I wiggled out of his lap and turned kneeling face to face with my sensei. "But, why can't I remember having a Sharingan? Where did I get it? Why didn't Minato tell me?" I asked in one breath. I was so bewildered by everything that was happening I couldn't even think straight. I looked from Kakashi back to Jiraiya pleading with them to tell me the truth.

Kakashi shrugged, "this is the first time I've heard about you having a Sharingan much less and eternal one. Don't you think that if I had known I would have been training with you more? A female non-Uchiha Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan user, Wow." He finished in amazement.

Jiraiya sighed. "You were the one that didn't want anyone to know about your Sharingan. You were so afraid that the Uchiha family would take you away from Minato and Kushina that you begged us not to tell anyone." He paused looking at me as I sat earnestly staring at him, seeing if I fully understood what he was telling me. "At the time you were already becoming a strong shinobi not to need a Sharingan in battle. So, Minato and I felt that forgetting that 'gift' wouldn't be a hindrance to your growth. And, we just altered your memories a bit."

That last statement seemed to upset Kakashi more than it did me. I looked at my sensei and smiled. "That makes sense. But, where did it come from, I have to have an Uchiha relative somewhere, right"? Both men were taken by surprise by my conversational tone as I stood and walked to the closet where I preceded to remove my hospital gown and began getting dressed, as if we were talking about normal, everyday occurrences and not some life-changing Bloodline Limit.

"It's most likely from your maternal grandmother", Jiraiya answered slowly trying to gauge how I would handle the news. "According to the family archives it appears that she disappeared for about six months and when she came back she was around four months pregnant and the only thing she would say about the father was 'he had the most beautiful black hair'". Again, Jiraiya paused and watched as I floated around the room preparing to leave.

"I see."

Kakashi stood up and crossed the room to where I was standing. He took one of my hands and said, "If you're feeling better, the people in the Intelligence Group have wanted to talk to you for over a week now." He said returning to his ANBU duties by pulling his dog mask over his face and looking at me.

"Talk?" I snorted, "Please, those people don't 'talk'". But, I laced my fingers into his and nodded. I wasn't in the mood to argue and I wanted to get this new interrogation over with so I could start to properly absorb all the new information I had been given.

I glanced back at Jiraiya and said, "I'll be home soon. I'm starving, will you make dinner?"

Jiraiya laughed, but he could not hide the worry in his eyes. "You got it Tiger", was all I heard before Kakashi and I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**~xxXXxx~**

Everything went downhill after that. The interrogation lasted for almost six hours and being pushed to my limit I unleashed my Sharingan more than once. The interrogators became wary of me after I sent two of them to the hospital and finally started asking me straight questions. When I relayed the information that Jiraiya had given me they didn't believe that I would have willing forfeited such a powerful tool. I eyed the masked ANBU ninjas and asked them if they really believed that I needed a Sharingan. After accepting that I had nothing to do with the massacre, and thanks to Asuma's confirmation that he and I had been together until about four in the morning and Kakashi's statement that I had only been gone for fifteen minutes before he found me, I was finally permitted to go home.

Jiraiya had done as I had asked and had dinner waiting for me when I got home. My ears were still bleeding from the new techniques and I felt oddly sick to my stomach. My legs weighed a ton as I drug my feet to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I smiled at the food laid out before me. This was one of the reasons that I had seriously considered keeping Jiraiya by my side forever. The man knew me, and my cravings for junk food. Instead of something healthy or some other meal there were two large veggie pizzas with extra mushrooms, a large bag of cheese puffs, and twelve-pack of my favorite beer. I even noticed the mint chocolate chip ice cream waiting in the freezer. I devoured two pieces of pizza and downed a beer before telling Jiraiya what they had wanted to know. He nodded deep in thought and didn't say anything, but from the look in his eyes he knew it had more to do with what Danzo wanted to know rather than the Sandaime. After a few hours he stood to leave.

"Are you sure that you are going to be OK on your own? I could always move in if you want." Jiraiya stated, barely hiding the perverse things running through his head.

"Aww, Sensei. That is so sweet." I purred in my most seductive tone, "but I am really OK and if I'm not Kakashi lives right there and if I'm not mistaken he keeps a pretty good eye on me." I smiled and pointed at Kakashi's dark windows. I swear at that moment I felt him blush.

I rested my head against the door thankful to be alone and sighed. I had so much to deal with and decided that I wouldn't deal with any of it. I would lie in bed with the covers over my head and sleep until the rest of the world evaporated and I was by myself. I turned away from the door and started to walk to the bathroom for a much deserved bubble bath when there was a loud knock.

Asuma leaned against the doorframe looking at me with curious eyes. "Hey."

"Hey", I answered flatly, slightly pissed off that that was all that he had said and that he did not once visit me while I was in the hospital.

Before he could speak I put my hand on his chest and tip toed to softly put my lips against his. "I'm not in the mood tonight, maybe some other time." I whispered as I took a step back. He looked at me and nodded.

"Just let me know when." He said before he disappeared.

I sighed as I stared into the empty hallway. The corners of my mouth turned down as I thought, "A little arguing to stay would have been nice." But, I knew Asuma held to the 'Friends with Benefits' code a lot more strictly than I did. I smiled sadly and wondered if he realized that we had already spent our last night together.


	3. Chapter 3  And it Begins

**I told you it was already long...**

**Would you like to know a secret? I don't own ANYTHING even remotely related to Naruto (except Noe, of course)**

* * *

><p>Over the next six months I stayed safely locked away in my flat. I did not answer the door when people knocked and I completely ignored the ones who had the nerve to just appear in my bedroom. I refused to meet with the Sandaime and I turned down every mission that I was offered. I stubbornly refused to talk with Jiraiya even after spending an agonizingly awkward three days with him sharing my bed. His way of thinking was that I would finally become sufficiently annoyed to at least yell at him and push out onto the floor thereby saying a few words.<p>

I had other ideas, instead I read _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_ in front of him occasionally making appreciative sounds when I read something graphic. Jiraiya grew visibly uncomfortable when I pulled out the book knowing that most of the steamier scenes were based on actual escapades that Asuma and I had engaged in previously. Granted, Jiraiya had no idea as he eaves dropped one night on a table of drunken jonin that I was the insatiable woman Asuma described in such detail. He had been understandably mortified when the book was published and I quietly informed him that three-fourths of the hottest scenes was actually his former student. After reading a particularly hot scene that sparked my memory, I looked over at Jiraiya with a very naughty smile. I could see he read everything that my smile intended. I wanted to know if he ever reread _Icha Icha Paradise_ and pictured me in those positions rather than the fictional heroine. Needless to say the legendary pervert couldn't handle such an accusing look from a girl he had known for most of her life. I woke up a day later to find him gone with a note on my pillow. I laughed out loud when I read the words, "You know I do." "Yep, still a huge pervert", I said as I slipped under the large comforter on my bed and blissfully resumed my hibernation.

I was rudely awakened one morning by rough hands dragging me out from under my cozy lair and transporting me to the Hokage's office. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and smirked to see the old man turn an alarming shade of red, as I stood before him in an almost see-through cami and impossibly tiny boy-shorts. I hooted with laughter when I realized that he had ordered my immediate retrieval without any side orders like, 'make sure she has pants on'. I smiled triumphantly at the old man and dared him to look me in the eye. He adverted his gaze by turning his back to me and began talking to the wall. Because I was still being an obnoxious brat and did not feel like cooperating I turned my back on the Hokage and transported myself back to bed.

That had been a horribly bad judgment call on my part. Within minutes of snuggling back under the covers a pair of strong arms pinned me to the bed. I started to curse and wiggle around trying to get myself free, but the large comforter that had been my most beloved friend for the past few months now became my most detested enemy and trapped me underneath refusing to give me an inch to retaliate. I collapsed in defeat with my face buried into the mattress.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" A disembodied voice said into the back of my head. He refused to lessen his hold on me as I tried once again to get free. "You and I are going on a mission. You have thirty minutes to get your pack together and meet me at the village gates. If you refuse to take this mission you will be put in solitary confinement until a proper punishment can be decided upon. Thirty minutes!" I inhaled deeply as the weight disappeared off my back. A million questions flew through my mind as I tried to untangle myself from the traitorous comforter; How far did I want to push my luck? How long could I stand being in solitary confinement? Who was that just now? What kind of punishment? I slowly got up and sighed and realized that I really didn't want to face the consequences of blowing off this mission. The six months of feeling sorry for myself were over and now I had to shut-up and get on with my life.

I slowly shuffled down the road to the gates of the village. I had two more minutes before I was officially late and I was still not in the mood to totally play by the rules. To my surprise no one was waiting for me when I got there. This was not funny at all! My irritability was still on the surface and my temperature rose each extra minute that I waited. I finally turned to the two chunin sitting in the guard box, "Hey, did anyone leave anything for me just awhile ago?" I asked with all the sweetness that I could muster. The two ninjas looked at me and shook their heads in unison. I sighed and returned to the gates. I would give that bastard ten more minutes then I was going home and going back to bed.

**~xxXXxx~**

"Aaaaand, time." I said as I stood up and wiped the dust off my ass. I turned to start my walk home when Kakashi sauntered up to the gates with his pack. "So glad some common sense got through to your stupid brain", Kakashi said without preamble. "Although, having been given the task of coming up with an appropriate punishment, I am slightly disappointed that you showed up."

I could see the outline of his smile through his mask. "Bastard", was all I could manage to say though I'm sure that my eyes were slowly disemboweling the genius in front of me.

He ignored my glare and lazily said, "ready"?

I shrugged. I didn't know any of the details of the mission; I didn't know how long I would be gone or how dangerous it might be. I watched Kakashi as he walked through the gates and started down the road without a single backwards glance. I hung my head defeated and slowly drug my feet to follow him. I was not looking forward to spending any amount of time with anyone, but to be spending this time with Kakashi was going to drive me to the brink of madness. I had spent enough time with Kakashi both before and after Obita's death to know the man well. He got under my skin, period. When he was a straight-arrow genius child shinobi he would constantly lecture me about the ninja code or proper technique. When he was the quiet, reflective, easy-going Copy Ninja he would constantly grate on my nerves with his mind-numbing aloofness. I had once confided in my brother that I thought he was mildly bipolar and needed professional help. Minato just smiled at me and told me that one day he would be the only man I would trust with everything, including my heart. Eight years later and I still think the Yondaime had been drunk when he made that statement. I trusted Kakashi as a comrade ANBU, but romantically? It made me snort just thinking about it. He was definitely not my type.

We walked in silence for an hour before he stopped and dropped his pack against a tree. He retrieved his ANBU mask and gear and started putting it on. "A Black Ops mission? Are you crazy? I haven't trained in months and I am certainly not going…" His cold glare shut my mouth for me. I dropped my pack at my feet but made no move to change into my ANBU gear.

Kakashi sensed the inactivity next to him and patiently asked, "You did bring your gear, didn't you?"

"Of course, I…" All ANBU shinobi were trained to pack their gear no matter what the mission was. High-level missions could change on the fly and no one ever knew when an escort mission would turn into an assassination that called for complete anonymity.

"Then, put it on". He interrupted, "Or do I need to help you get dressed?" He let out a low laugh as he stood up to adjust his armor.

As the captain and leader of this mission I had no choice but to follow orders. I huffed in disgust as I pulled my gear out and started changing. Kakashi watched in silence as I stripped off my regular uniform down to the mesh tee shirt I always wore. He gasped when he saw the bright orange bra through the mesh. I was still pouting and took no notice of the way he was ogling me. If I had been aware the mission would have been over at that moment. I finished adjusting my armor when I finally looked at him holding my mask in my hands.

"Good," He said with an approving nod, "Would you like to play a game?"

"C'mon, quit being a dick. What's the mission? How long? Blah, blah, blah." I still wasn't in the mood to play by the rules, and the last I wanted was Kakashi using my brother's tricks to get me to enjoy something. I looked at him with a completely blank expression waiting for him to continue.

He leveled his gaze at me and clenched his jaw. "We are to go to the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water and wait."

"Wait for what? That border is almost a week away. How long is the supposed to take?" I could barely hide my impatience for having been dragged from my bed for a mission that didn't even really sound like a mission.

Kakashi shrugged, "That is entirely up to you."

He pulled out a map to show the route we were going to take. He folded it back up and looked at me. "Wanna race?" He asked his dark eye shining in anticipation. "I'll even give you a five minute head start."

"Don't flatter yourself Old Man." I said with no humor. "I'll see you at the border in three days."

Kakashi was left standing by himself in the forest holding his pack with a smile on his masked face. "Good girl", he whispered.

A day later Kakashi caught up with me. I was sitting on a high branch of an impressively large tree eating my lunch. He appeared next to me and sputtered his disbelief when he saw what I was eating.

"Where did you get that?" He asked looking around to see if there was some sort of market this far in into the uninhabited forests of the Land of Fire.

"Summoned it", I said talking with my mouth full.

"You summoned…a salad?" He asked incredulously.

I shrugged and held up the bowl and poked my fork into it to prove to him that it was indeed a salad that I was eating.

"A salad?"

"An impressive salad", I corrected, "And a very tasty one at that".

I could no longer suppress my grin when I finally looked at him and asked if he would like a salad, too. He nodded in anticipation to see the summoning seal that I would use to bring forth vegetables. He actually raised his hitai-ate off of his left eye so he could copy it with his Sharingan. I closed my eyes, made a few non-sense hand seals, then ceremoniously reached into my pack and threw a container at him. "I summoned it from my pack". I snorted almost choking on my lunch in the process. "I mean I know I am way above average, genius level really, but I unfortunately do not possess the ability to summon food. If I did wouldn't we have eaten better on previous missions?"

Kakashi laughed as he looked at the salad. He was relieved that my sense of humor and playfulness were returning. "You bring the weirdest shit on missions."

This was a true enough statement. On a mission that was slated to take over a month I brought a nausea-inducing pink stuffed bunny because I thought I would need it for something. Another time I brought a hair-dryer for no reason whatsoever. I shrugged, "This time it's not so weird," I said, "When I was packing I didn't know how long I would be gone and I hate coming home to a refrigerator full of rotten produce. I thought a couple of salads would save me the trouble of cleaning out squishy vegetables when I returned."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. From the height of the branch we were sitting on you could hear the wind blow through the leaves, it was so hypnotizing. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It felt good to get out of the village and to be able to sit in the trees for next week or so on this fluffy mission. It calmed me so much that I felt like stretching out on the forest floor for a long nap.

"Noe…Hey Noe…OI! NOE!" Kakashi finally yelled shattering my daydream.

"Hmm", I murmured as I turned my sleepy gaze toward him.

"Your eyes," He began.

I was brutally slapped back into reality. I held up my hand and narrowed my eyes to stop Kakashi from speaking. "Look, for the past twelve years that I've had a Sharingan I have not needed it, hell, I made my brother alter my memories so I wouldn't remember even having it for that matter. And, I doubt that I will need it in the future. So, my decision is to let this tool wither and die inside my head or wherever it may live." I abruptly jumped up threw my pack over my shoulders and left Kakashi sitting in that beautiful tree wondering if he would ever be able to have a normal conversation about my eyes with me.


	4. Chapter 4  Why

I was cloaked in the forest canopy at the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. I could smell the sulphur from the hot springs and suddenly craved a long soak and a stiff drink. "Only four hours behind me, you're getting better." I said to the branch next to me as Kakashi materialized staring into my Royal Foo Dog ANBU mask. "Now, will you tell me what we are supposed to be waiting for", I asked with a sigh.

Kakashi leaned back against the trunk shoved his hands in his pockets and said nonchalantly, "We are waiting for you to get your head out of your ass."

My left eye twitched at his statement. I arched and eyebrow as I looked into his silly dog mask and said with equal nonchalance, "I guess we are going to be here a while. I hope you brought a book."

**~xxXXxx~**

For the next week I did nothing but lay in a clearing a hundred feet off the main road and watch the clouds. Kakashi made several attempts to talk about my Sharingan. I reacted with each attempt by either disappearing into the trees or throwing a kunai at his head. After the fourth day he finally gave up and joined me in the grass. I turned and smiled at him when I knew I was the current leader in our battle of wills.

My victorious smile was wiped off my face when I saw the book he was just beginning to read. I sat up coughing as my breath got caught in my throat. "You OK?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm fine," I answered. "But, umm, favor, would you please not read _that_ book while you are around me?" I asked carefully trying not to make eye contact with the orange-jacketed book he was loosely holding in his hand.

He looked down at his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ and looked back up at my expectant gaze. "Oh come on, Noe. You are not seriously suggesting that this book offends you are you? I mean, seriously?" He could barely get out the last words he was laughing so hard. "You do remember that my flat is barely three feet from yours, right?"

I felt my cheeks get hot at the mention of how close our flats were. I thought that he might be able to hear me a little, but now I knew that he was able to hear everything. "I'm not offended!" I snapped, "It's just that it may make you slightly uncomfortable if you read it around me." I tried to sound convincing without giving him a clue that he was about to read my and Asuma's guide to sex in weird places.

"Yeah, I'll take my chances." Kakashi said as he cracked the spine of the book open.

**~xxXXxx~**

_Sato carefully opened one eye and surveyed the room around him. He had hoped to awaken in time so he could watch her do her morning routine. He sighed as he looked past the shutters to see her standing naked in the courtyard stretching under the morning sun. Sato sighed and felt himself getting hard as he silently watched the young woman bend over to downward facing dog. The morning air was cool against her skin and her perfectly pink nipples stood erect as a result. He moaned appreciatively as she pushed her peached-shaped ass higher as she stretched her night-weary muscles. He groaned as he slowly began rubbing himself knowing that he would have to wait until she was finished…_Icha Icha Paradise p. 108

Kakashi looked up from his book he was slightly aroused by the scene he just read, but somewhere in the back of his mind it had reminded him of something that he had watched before. His gaze traveled around the trees surrounding the meadow and focused on Noe as she was doing her morning yoga routine. "She's always done morning stretches, hasn't she?" He thought to himself. "Has she ever done them naked"? He shook the image from his mind and returned to his book.

_Fumiko walked up behind Sato and slowly wrapped her arm low around his waist so her hand could easily cup his manhood. "Now, outside, now!" She whispered desperately into his ear. He was slightly taken aback by her aggressiveness, but followed her willingly to the dimly lit alley behind the bar._

_He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to dirty pissed stained wall above her head. Sato was amazed as she easily lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Is this why she wore a skirt with no panties?" He pondered has he kissed her hard not really caring why she wore what she wore. He let his free hand caress her silky thigh. He looked into her round hungry eyes and knew that this was no time to be tender. He hastily undid his pants and thrust into her has hard as he could her moans growing louder and louder as she begged to be hurt…_Icha Icha Paradise p. 226.

Kakashi jolted upright choking on the drink of water he had just taken. He clung to the thick branch trying to steady himself so he wouldn't fall out of the tree and break his leg. The last few chapters of Icha Icha Paradise had turned him on in an uncomfortable way. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that these were stories he had heard someplace before, like deja vu. This last scene completely cleared any haze from his memory. This was one of Asuma's many drunken boasts about his over-zealous sex life with Noe.

Why had he remembered the alley and not the others? He knew he was going to have to go through the book again and carefully recall each and every one of Asuma's stories. He was still confused and embarrassed when he looked down in the field to find that face with those big blue eyes cocked to one side looking up at him with a wicked grin on its face. "She knows, I know." He thought defeated. And, even before that thought fully formed in his mind Noe was rolling on her back in the tall grass laughing like a crazed hyena.

"Bitch!" Kakashi yelled has he hurled the book at me. I was still laughing so hard I was having trouble catching my breath. I caught the book and sat down studiously thumbing through it, stopping to read a passage here and there. He landed heavy next to me and tried to grab the book from my hands. I slapped his hands away and cleared my throat.

"Sato gently kissed Fumika's neck. Her whimpers and moans increasing in volume. "More, kiss me more Sato" she sighed as she arched her back pressing her round firm breasts into his chest…" I read in my best breathless sexy voice and innocently looked up at Kakashi. "You know ninety-eight percent of the village would do these things to you if you would just ask." I said seriously. Eventhough his face was three-fourths the way covered I could tell that it still held a look of shock and embarrassment. "I told you that you may feel uncomfortable reading this in front of me." I waved the book in his face. I was going to lose it again. I could feel the laughter bubbling up from the pit of my stomach.

Kakashi was silent; he wouldn't even look in my direction. He held out his hand asking me to return his book. "Are you blushing?" I said between amazed giggles. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long to put two and two together. Afterall our flats are only three feet apart." I said with fake sarcasm and handed him the book. He gave me a severe look before he disappeared into the trees. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

**~xxXXxx~**

We had been waiting for me to "get my head out of my ass" for almost three weeks and my boredom was steadily increasing. I was getting antsy and I was ready to go home. The weather was changing and it was becoming colder at night. I found myself on more than one morning with Kakashi cuddled into my back with his arm wrapped around my chest my hands holding his to my heart. It had made for awkward morning conversations over ration bars and weak coffee.

My demands to return to the Leaf were increasing in number everyday. I would whine about the cold, boredom, or hunger thinking that maybe he would finally give in and we could go home. Kakashi would either ignore my demands or ask me to start using my Sharingan. Finally on day twenty-four he took me by surprise when he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me violently yelling, "Why in the hell won't you use your Sharingan? Do you honestly believe that you are that fucking superior to everyone else to just ignore it? Do you know how many people would kill for it?" He was staring wildly into my face his own Sharingan spinning, recording everything. He pushed me away in disgust and marched into the forest. I was left where I was standing with tears stinging my eyes.

For the next two days Kakashi completely ignored me, he would come back to camp after I was asleep and he disappeared before I awoke. I didn't understand myself why I didn't want to use my Sharingan, I just didn't. What was upsetting me the most was the anger and distrust on his face as he yelled at me. That is what had my stomach in knots. Why was it troubling me so about what he thought? I had tried to put his outburst out of my mind by doing some shuriken training in the forest on the opposite side of the meadow. I was trying to focus all my chakra into the blades and visualize the various targets I had set up around trees. I had been at if for a couple of hours when I felt an unfamiliar chakra behind me. I calmed my breathing a turned to face the new comer. I looked down to see Pakkun sniffing patiently at a tree stump. The corners of my mouth turned up at the sight of someone new to talk to. "Any news?" I inquired of the grumpy pug. Pakkun huffed and continued sniffing. I followed him as he explored the forest until he finally found a good spot under a large tree. "Sit." He ordered.

I did as I was told and stared dumbly at the dog giving me orders. He leveled his watery dog eyes at me and sighed. "He wants to know why you won't talk to him. He doesn't understand why you won't use the Sharingan."

"He sent you to talk to me instead?" I asked shocked. "He has asked only once why I won't use it. And, he stomped away before I could answer." I protested. "The truth is, Pakkun, I'm scared of it. What if I become just as power-hungry as the rest of the Uchihas? What if I lose who I am? I don't have just a Sharingan, I have an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Big difference. I can literally kill people by just focusing on them." I hung my head exhausted and leaned heavily back against the tree. I unconsciously held out my hand a rested it on top of the pug's head.

Pakkun snorted, "Are you even able to count the number of people you have already killed?" I quickly pulled my hand off his head as if he had bit me.

"Yes, I've killed hundreds of people, but that was using ninjutsu and taijutsu even genjutsu not a kekkai genkai. Now all I have to do is stand still and let my enemies destroy themselves." I mumbled. Pakkun was about to argue but sensing how upset I was he dropped the subject, curled up beside me and after a few minutes he was snoring softly. I smiled and gently scratched behind his ears. I closed my eyes and was asleep before I knew it.

I was vaguely aware of the warmth under my cheek it was soft but solid and I could hear a gentle pulse in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes as he began talking. "I have known you for a really long time, Noe. Minato had absolute trust in me. Why don't you trust me?"

I was startled to find my head in Kakashi's lap but made no move to correct the situation. I rolled over and looked into his eyes. "You should really keep that covered when you're not using it." I said as I raised my hand to cover his left eye. I smiled shyly and whispered, "I'm afraid, 'Kashi, what if I can't control it. What if I become merciless and cruel? What if…"

"What if…" he interrupted, "That's why we will train. So you can control it. It is pretty amazing afterall." He took my hand away from his eye and held it for a brief moment.

I rolled onto my side and put my feet under me to stand up. Before I turned I ran my hands through his soft silver hair, "I've trusted you since day one", I whispered and walked away.

**~xxXXxx~**

The next week was spent in serious training. I spent hours being chased through the forest by a hungry pack on ninken and an obsessive master. I was relieved how using my Sharingan was second nature. Kakashi was also relieved that I was relaxed and altering any seals as I needed to make everything something unique. The downside was that the more time Kakashi spent chasing me the more information he had to catch me in traps.

I was tired. This new chase had been going on non-stop almost thirty-six hours. I wanted to stop. I wanted to eat. The weather had turned even more miserable with cold winds and rain. My mind was on autopilot and I was totally unaware that the great Copy-nin was directly behind me closing the distance quickly. I turned a fraction of a second too late and found myself pinned face down in the mud on the forest floor unable to move my arms.

Kakashi was breathing heavy in triumph as he pushed himself up so he was sitting on the back of my legs. Finally! After five days of pursuit he had finally caught me. He started as his saw my shoulders shaking my face still buried in the mud. He inhaled sharply as he flipped me over expecting to see me hurt or crying instead he found me trying to suppress my laughter through mud covered face and tightly shut eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked into his worried eyes. My Sharingan was still active and I started laughing loudly. He was looming over me, his arms braced above my head slowly sinking in the mud. "You OK?" My laughter had clamed into maniacal giggles as I looked up at his masked face. I nodded as I unconsciously reached up toward his face hooking my finger on the edge of his mask. He watched me warily but made no move to stop what I was about to do. I pulled down his mask in one fluid movement to finally look at his full face.

"Better." I sighed and stretched underneath him. "This is the first time I've ever seen your face. I like it." My eyes fluttered shut. I was trying hard to stay awake. But, the warmth of his body pressed down the length of mine was allowing the exhaustion I felt to completely overwhelm me.

"Noe, wake up." Kakashi whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to find him only inches from my face. I smiled sleepily and raised my head a little until my lips softly brushed against his. I closed my eyes again as my head fell back into the mud and I was once again dead to the world. "You need a bath." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5 Complicated

**It's been a while. And, this is filler...if you like Naruto then you can understand the insatiable need for filler.**

*****Still don't own any part of Naruto******

* * *

><p>I stared at her for a few more minutes as the warmth from her lips lingered on mine. That had been unexpected and I surprised myself by realizing that it had not been unwelcome. I started grinning at the unconscious woman with half of her face caked in mud and her hair in muddy ropes haloing her head. I was now wondering how in the hell I was going to drag a mud-covered, half-dead woman into an inn and ask for a room. Should I ask for two rooms? I sat up straddling her hips shaking my mind away from the details and focusing on the problem stretched out underneath me. Night was falling and she was starting to shiver in her sleep. I decided that what we both needed was a decent meal, a hot bath, and a warm bed.<p>

It was a huge task for me to get her out of the forest and into the nearest village just across the border in the Land of Hot Water. Dead weight weighed nearly ten times more than normal and I made a mental note to apologize to her about the too many times to count that she had carried my unconscious body back to the Leaf after I had depleted all of chakra in the course of using my Sharingan. I had to bribe my entire pack with promises of gourmet meals to help me carry her and our gear to the first inn we came to. We reached the first inn in just under two hours. I pushed through the doors and found a wall where I propped an unconscious Noe between the wall and Bull. "Mm, fuzzy", she slurred and rubbed her face into the bulldog's back.

The manager was eyeing me with open suspicion as I approached him smoothing my muddy clothes trying to make myself look slightly respectable. I had removed anything that would indicate that we were Hidden Leaf shinobi. This was the first time I had been in the Land of Hot Water and I didn't want trouble especially since she was in no position to help. As I smiled at the manager my hand flew to my mouth as I made the horrifying realization that I had not pulled my mask up. I swallowed hard and continued to the desk.

"Good evening," I began, "I need one room for at least two nights."

"Is that woman dead?" The innkeeper interrupted pointing to Noe's lifeless form slumped against the wall held up by the giant ninkin. "Bodies tend to stink after three days. Guests don't like the smell. And, I don't like the attention, see." He pointed a dirty finger at my chest. "Them dogs yours? No dogs allowed, they're too noisy. Guests come here to relax, not for the constant barking of a bunch of mutts." He continued, not waiting for my explanation.

"Who's a mutt?" Pakkun growled menacingly appearing on the desk before the irritable innkeeper.

I snatched Pakkun off the counter as the innkeeper gaped and sputtered at the talking pug. "No, she isn't dead, just unconscious. Uh, thieves attacked us just outside the village, and they, umm, hit her pretty hard. You know women, they just won't give up their bags." I lied hoping that we looked pitiful enough to convince this guy that we were just travelers.

"You still got money?" He asked grumpily. "No freebies here. We all gotta eat, see."

"Yeah, I had some hidden." I continued.

The innkeeper's face lightened considerably, "In that case, you want a room with access to a private bath?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows seeing if I caught what he was implying.

I quickly looked back at Noe and nodded, "That I do".

**~xxXXxx~**

I pushed the drying wisps of hair off her now clean face and was once again grinning at her like an idiot. She had only made incoherent noises as I removed her clothes and put her in the bath, washing the mud out of her hair and off her face. She was now lying on the bed wrapped in a robe and softly humming. "So you hum in your sleep." I said to her as I bent down a softly kissed her relaxed mouth. I bolted upright when I realized what I done. I looked back at her expecting to see her shooting daggers at me through narrowed blue eyes, but instead a soft smile played across her lips.

I continued to stare at her as a long ago conversation began to run through my mind.

"_You've been watching her for quite a while now. You should just go down and train with her." Minato said as he appeared on the branch next to me. "You know she likes to test herself against you."_

"_Nah, it's hard with her. She is just so…random. I can never tell what she is planning to do. It's like sparring with three different people, sensei." I sighed without ever taking my eyes off the spastic ninja in the field below. She was running in circles being chased by Kushina, laughing so loud that she was scaring the birds out of the trees._

_Minato couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't talking just about today. You've been watching her for the last few months. Anyway, with your Sharingan you should have a definite advantage."_

_My hand gingerly touched my hitai-ate that now covered my left eye. I looked at my sensei guiltily. "Would that be fair?"_

"_Fair!" Minato snorted, "She has changed every jutsu that she has ever been taught. Do you think she has ever played fair with you?"_

_My eye widened at this revelation. I looked at my sensei as he stared lovingly at the two women below. I turned back to the field just as Noe screamed as Kushina tackled her in the grass tickling her. "No, stop…stop…MINATO!" Noe yelled between gasps for breath._

_Minato chuckled then turned to me with such seriousness that I flinched. "One day she is going to ask you if she can trust you with her life. If you love her with your entire being tell her yes. But, if you are unsure of your feelings, push her away and leave her side. You cannot go half way with this. She is going to need you more than you can comprehend right now. For an eleven year old she carries some pretty heavy secrets. And, some day she is going to need you to help her carry that weight. Make sure that you are man enough to do it."_

"_Secrets?" I asked slowly. "Love?" If I hadn't had my mask on my jaw would have been in my lap. _

"_Trust me, it will happen one day." Minato winked and disappeared. He appeared in the field next to Kushina helping her tickle the young ninja. Noe continued to squeal and wiggle in the grass with loud shrieks of joy. _

"_How could someone that carefree have secrets?"_

I was brought back to the present by a soft touch on my arm. I looked down to see sleepy blue eyes looking up at me. "Bed 'Kashi, sleep." She mumbled as she closed her eyes once again.

I turned out the lights and slid in on the opposite side of the bed as far away from her as I could possibly get. I closed my eyes and realized that I had no idea what was going to happen. But, I did know that from here things were bound to become very complicated.

* * *

><p>"Do I smell dog?" The voice in my head asked. "It kind of feels like a dog. Did the pack finally catch me? I'm cold. Am I wet? What is that taste in my mouth, dirt?" All of these questions are running around my head, but I am too tired to try to answer any of them. I feel two strong arms haul me off the ground and throw me onto something hard and breathing. Is Bull carrying me? I can feel the creature's heartbeat echoing in my own chest strong and steady. No, not dog. It's too tall to be a dog. Kakashi? Maybe. The voice in my head laughed as it recounted the countless times I had carried his unconscious ass back to the village after he over-extended the use of his Sharingan, it was the least he could do. I sighed and turned my face into the side of his neck. "Warm", was my last conscious thought.<p>

Ah, the feeling is slowly creeping back into my fingers and toes. It feels like I'm floating. I smell sulphur and from the corner of my barely opened eye I see something move. I am in a hot bath, a mineral bath, and I'm melting into oblivion. I close my eye and relax further as large hands begin washing my hair. I am aware that I'm naked, but I am too far-gone to care about modesty. I try to tell Kakashi to stop, that I can bathe myself, but the words don't seem to form. I finally get one of my appendages to listen to me as my hand leaves the water and tries to grab one of his hands currently soapy and tangled in my hair.

"Dammit, Noe, stop." Kakashi whispers as he pushes my hand back down into the bath. I really don't want him to stop and he seems pretty insistent on finishing his job properly so I give in and let him continue. I'm floating again.

Something soft and fluffy is being wrapped around me and I'm being set down on a bed. Again, I try to make myself move, but my body is ignoring my brain. I can feel the mattress sink under Kakashi's weight as he sits next to me looming over my face. I need to look at him. OPEN YOUR EYES, the voice screams, but it comes out in a soft hum. Something soft touches my lips and I smile. This is going to get complicated.

* * *

><p>The room is slowly starting to lighten. The colors on the walls have changed from black to gray to a non-descript haze to a soft rosy-pink. I can now make out some pastoral scene of the cheap artwork that is hanging crooked on the far wall. I'm beginning to sweat as the temperature in this cramped room begins to rise and from the body pressed into mine. I'm still so tired and I have been waiting for the sun to come up for a long time now. I am afraid to move. He is so close. This is bad.<p>

I woke up unable to move, there is an arm thrown around my waist, pinning my back to his chest. At first I was startled and began to struggle, but that just made the grip around my midsection tighten. His breath is warm against my neck just behind my ear. I feel safe, but I can't remember anything for the last few days. The last thing I am aware of is training in the forest around the border of the Land of Hot Water with Kakashi. I slowly turned my head to see if I know the person holding me. I audibly sigh and relax as his face comes into focus. Wait, when did he take off his mask?

As the rays of sun begin to dance their way across the floor I roll under Kakashi's death grip, press my chest to his and stare into his face. "Psst, Kakashi, wake up."

"Mmmph" is the only reply as he pulls me closer sliding one of his legs between mine.

"Kakashi, wake up! We need to go."

"Sshh."

"If you don't get off of me now, I will burn your precious _Icha Icha_ book." I whisper my lips lightly brushing against his jaw just under his ear.

That did it. His eyes snap open then narrow. "It's too early in the morning for threats, Noe."

I smile and dip my head under his chin. "You've been holding me really tightly for a while now and I can't feel my legs."

Kakashi smiles sheepishly as he slides his arm from around my waist and untangles his legs from mine without saying a word.

"You sure know how to impress a girl," I say as I roll onto my back sweeping my hand around the dingy room. This place had taken the word of 'rundown' to a whole new level. There are large stains on the floor that closely resemble old dried blood, the futon is lumpy and the sheets dirty. There is an odd smell that I can't quite place and frankly, I don't want to. The entire look of the place makes my skin itch and I have an overwhelming urge to get back in the bath and scrub my skin until it bleeds.

"It wasn't the easiest thing to get you out of the forest last night, Noe." Kakashi says defensively as he sits up. "You have no idea how heavy you are."

With this last statement Kakashi catches a face full of pillow as I fling it at him from across the room. "Jackass! How many times have I dragged you home after you had to play the hero? And, now you've carried me home once and I'm heavy? Asshole!"

He is laughing as he lunges out of the bed dodging a second pillow grabbing me by the waist and pinning me back onto the bed. I am laughing too as I look up at him. "Why aren't you wearing your mask? I mean, I like it and everything, but it's kind of weird."

He slowly licks his bottom lip as he thinks of an answer. I can't help but stare at his mouth. I have never really given any thought to what was under Kakashi's mask. I assumed that if he wanted to show me his face someday he would. I felt him staring at me as I tore my eyes away from his mouth and look into his eyes. His beautiful, mismatched eyes. I feel myself falling for him. This is going to get really complicated.

"You took my mask off before you passed out in the forest. And, since this is the first time we've been in the Land of Hot Water I felt it would be best if I didn't bring too much attention to us since you were unconscious and unable to help if something went wrong. And, I just haven't put it back on yet since it's only you and me in this room." He stated matter of factly.

"So now we need to kill everyone in this village because they've seen your face," I joke.

"Yeah, something like that."

I stretch underneath him realizing for the first time that there was an awful lot of skin touching skin. Our eyes widened in unison as I felt his immediate reaction to our shared thought. I couldn't help but grin up at him and begin to giggle. It's an unfortunate emotional response on my part, really it's my only character flaw (ahem), I begin to laugh when I'm nervous or scared. These poorly planned laughing fits have put us in a bind more than once. Kakashi narrows his eyes and brings one side of his mouth up in an uncharacteristic devious smirk. I know without a doubt that I am now in some serious trouble.

Kakashi pauses for just a moment before he sighes, "Close your eyes," as he put his hand over my eyes and rolling off of me in the same motion. Before I really knew what was happening we were sitting on the edge of the bed clutching our robes closed looking extremely guilty.

"Hungry? Wanna go and try to find something to eat?" He asks looking at me sideways.

"Sure", I shrug. "I can eat."


End file.
